Why the tears
by tantrumz
Summary: At the last episode of the last season, we saw Joey and Rachel kissing and Ross and Charlie kissing. This is a fanfic about what happens after that.
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: Hi guys! Thanks for reading this 1st fanfic of mine. Seriously and honestly, I have no idea where this story is gonna take off to. I have yet to think about the ending and the storyline which I think is a bit dangerous. So I would need more time to actually write more chapters. Heehee. I actually would just like to try a fanfic. Now I've taken a liking to it. Well, I hope to be surprised by where my writer instinct is gonna take me to. Yah, so I do hope you guys can bear with me. Do read and review. Good and bad ones welcome. Its all in the name of improving myself. Thanks!  
  
The scene opens with Joey and Rachel still kissing each other passionately in the hotel room.  
  
Joey felt so happy to have his lips placed over Rachel oh-so-sweet lips, something that he has waited for ever since he had started to develop feelings for Rachel. Rachel was melting in Joey's arm. It felt so good to be in a guy's arm after so long and kissing Joey, who was such a great kisser.  
  
Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, Joey pulled away and keep shaking his head. Rachel, shocked, sat down on the bed.  
  
Rachel (biting her lips) : Joey.what happened? Is something wrong??  
  
Joey (shaking his head): No no. This isn't right Rach. Ross is my friend.I can't kiss you. I know I have a crush on you but no. this is betrayal. And I don't want to be kissing you just because I saw Ross kissing my ex- girlfriend.  
  
Rachel (looked shocked, and cover her mouth wif her hand) : What?? What did you just say?? Ross is wat your ex-girlfriend???  
  
Joey : Yeah.. I saw that after we talked in the room. They are kissing out there in the hall. Then when I saw that, I felt jealous. It was just minutes after I broke up with her. If Ross can do that to me, kissing Charlie and all, why can't I kiss his ex-girl? But no, I can't do that to both you and Ross. Both of you are my best friends. I love you Rachel.but I can't have you more than just a crush even though I would like want you to be the one and all the more I can't kiss you. I keep thinking about Ross.  
  
Without Rachel realizing, tears flowed down her cheeks. Joey gasped.  
  
Joey: Rach?? Why are you in tears..Oh no honey, please do not cry. I hope you can understand my actions.  
  
Rachel touched her wet cheeks and looked at her fingers that had traces of her tears. Rachel : Joey! Why am I crying.?? I don't know..I really don't.. these tears just flowed by themselves.  
  
Joey came over to Rachel and wipe away her tears. Joey : Oh no honey, please do not cry. Are you crying because I stopped kissing you or because of Ross?  
  
Rachel: I..I.  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. Is the love still there?

The scene opens with Joey kneeling on the floor, facing up to Rachel who is sitting on the hotel bed.  
  
Rachel covered her face with her two hands and was still sobbing. Joey brushed her hair gently, trying to console her. Joey was at a loss of what to do as he did not like seeing Rachel crying.  
  
Joey: Oh Rach, is there anything I can do for you so that you will stop crying?  
  
Rachel removed her hands, looked at Joey with her teary-red eyes and wiped her tears. Trying to calm down, she stood up and started walking to and fro in the room.  
  
Rachel: Joey, I really could not figure out why I am crying. But for sure, my heart sank when I heard you said that Ross is kissing Charlie out there in the hall. And I do not know why. It can't be that I am jealous isn't it. I mean, It's been such a long time since we broke up and now we are already back to being just friends together with Emma.  
  
While saying these, Rachel's tears just would not want to stop.  
  
Rachel (wiping her tears frantically): Gosh! I can't stand these tears. For goodness sake, can't these tears just stop and give me a break??!  
  
Joey (patting Rachel's back): Oh Rach. You still have feelings for Ross, don't you? I mean seriously, you guys are perfect for each other. I know the rest would want to see the two of you end up together.  
  
Joey's heart broke into pieces while saying these because he still has very strong.feelings for Rachel. But he just couldn't break his principles. To him, Rachel is definitely "out of bounds" not because Ross told him not to be near Rachel or anything like that. It is Joey himself that drew up that boundary. Now, seeing Rachel crying like this, it seemed that his actions were right.  
  
Joey: Somehow, I get confused by the word "just friends" now. I mean the two of you actually have a baby together and you guys are not together? Okay wait, what am I talking about now. See..I'm confused.  
  
Rachel was trying not to laugh at Joey at this time. Joey was always endearing to Rachel especially when he is all blur and confused.  
  
Rachel: But Joey, It really can't be. I can't accept the fact that I still have feelings for Ross. It's been such a long time. But I do not like the fact that he is kissing Charlie. When I saw you kissing Charlie, I felt something too. But with Ross, the feeling is stronger. I feel like punching Ross's face. How could he? He has a baby!! With me..  
  
Joey was about to say something but was intercepted by Rachel.  
  
Rachel: But well, I also have a baby with him and I still kissed you. Hah! I'm not making any sense am I? Oh no Joey! What is this? I do not understand it myself.  
  
Joey looked blur.  
  
Rachel (giggling): Never mind.  
  
Joey: So does that mean it's not because I stopped kissing you?  
  
Rachel reached out to hug Joey who was standing in front of her at that point of time. She loved hugging Joey because he always had this warming presence and that aura that he had never failed to calm her whenever she needed it.  
  
Rachel: I was shocked when you stopped kissing me. I thought you were turned off by me..  
  
Joey (still having Rachel in his arms and brushing her hair gently): Turned off by you??! Hah! You are one damn hot sexy babe, Rach  
  
Rachel pulled away from Joey and gave him a glare. Joey shrugged. Rachel couldn't help but laughed at her lovable Joey Tribbiani. Finally after all that crying, she gave him a sweet smile. A smile that Joey dreamt about almost every night.  
  
Rachel: I am so not talking to Ross anymore. How could he? Aren't you angry with him for kissing Charlie?  
  
Joey: Well, at least I got to kiss her first.  
  
Rachel chuckled. Joey was actually more heart broken that Rachel could no longer be his rather than by the face that Ross was kissing Charlie out there in the hall. Joey wondered whether had has actually made the right decision, sticking strongly by his principles of friendship.  
  
Rachel: Joey, have Ross really lost all feelings for me?  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
